Alien STD
by bananacosmicgirl
Summary: It appears that Clark is carrying some alien STD… CLex, Mpreg. Oneshot.


**Title:** Alien STD

**Part:** 1/1  
**Author:** Cosmic  
**Pairing:** Clark/Lex  
**Rating:** PG  
**Feedback:** Website: Disclaimer: Smallville and its characters belong to the WB, DC Comics, and others who are not me. Unfortunately. No profit is behind made (also unfortunately, heh).  
**Summary:** It appears that Clark is carrying some alien STD… CLex, Mpreg.

**Warnings:** Mpreg  
**Author's notes:** Part of the Clex Fuh-Q Fest Wave 9: X-ray vision  
**Author's notes 2:** This story doesn't focus on the x-ray thing. It's used in the story, but it's not the main plot, because despite my best efforts, I couldn't make anything fun with Clark peeking on Lex and so on. So this is the result instead.  
**Archiving:** Lists archives, my site, if anyone else would like this story, just ask so I know where it's going.

-- --

**ALIEN STD**

**_Part 1_**

-- --

"What the fuck is wrong with me, Clark? Why am I throwing up every single morning, craving foods I never usually eat, why are my nipples suddenly sensitive to anything that happens to touch them?" Lex's questions came quickly, washing over Clark. He held up his hands in a desperate try to defend himself from the on-slaughter of accusing words.

_A bus running over me, I can take, but not Lex and his moods_, he thought to himself, though he stopped himself from rolling his eyes.

He wasn't quite sure where to start when Lex's string of questions ended, so he said, eloquently as always, "Um—" and then stopped. Lex raised an eyebrow, waiting for his answer. "Lex, it appears that I'm carrying some alien STD that— um—"

"That what?" Lex asked angrily. "That makes me do all these things?"

"Well— uh," Clark said, and then the words fell out of his mouth quickly, in a jumbled mess and he half-hoped that Lex wouldn't be able to tell what he'd said. "IthinkImighthavemadeyoupregnant."

Lex stared at him.

Clark didn't dare to so much as blink.

"I'm sorry," Lex said finally, shaking his head at Clark. "I just— I must have heard wrong, because I think I heard you say that you got me _pregnant_."

Clark offered him a weak, pained smile. "I consulted my father— my father from Krypton, that is— when you told me about your— uh, illness. He said that— uh, well— Kryptonians don't make babies the way we do. Well, all right, sometimes they do— you know about my birth parents— but the male Kryptonians that _don't_ like, uh, females, they apparently reproduce like this." His hand swept at Lex.

Lex just continued to stare at him.

"I'm sorry," Clark said weakly.

"You're _sorry_?" Lex asked. "You knocked me up and you're _sorry_?"

Clark winced; he heard how lame it sounded – and he also heard the fury in Lex's voice.

But then, the anger seemed to disappear from Lex, as suddenly as someone deflates a balloon, and he sat down heavily. "Go. I need some time to think."

Clark hesitated, but with another look at Lex's closed up face, he knew that nothing good would come of his staying.

-- --

There was a knock on the door and Lex sauntered into Clark's private office without waiting for a response. Clark looked up from his work and thought,

_I think there's something about him being pregnant that just made him even sexier_.

Lex wasn't showing yet; far from it. His body was, in Clark's opinion, rather just a bit too thin after a month of throwing up.

"Clark," Lex said levelly, walking up to stand just a few feet away from him.

"Lex," said Clark, sounding much more unsure. It was only natural, though – Lex's calm exterior didn't mean that Lex was truly calm, in fact it often meant the exact opposite.

Lex looked indecisive for a moment – an emotion Clark rarely saw in him – before he bowed his head and said, "I'm scared, Clark."

Those few words were all it took for Clark to cross the space separating them, and gather Lex in a tight hug. He wrapped his arms around Lex and Lex let him hold him.

"I'm so sorry," Clark said into Lex's neck. "I didn't mean to— I didn't know."

"I know," Lex said, pulling away slightly to look at Clark. "It's— well, I won't say that it's okay, because I haven't actually accepted the fact yet, but it's— it's getting there."

Clark smiled at him and suddenly, his large hands found their way beneath Lex's shirt. He placed them gently on Lex's still-flat stomach and a smile appeared on Lex's face as well and he placed his hands over Clark's.

"We're going to be _parents_, Clark," he said.

Their smiles grew and then their lips met in a searing kiss.

-- --

**_Part 2_**

-- --

_Mom,_

_I hope you will be happy to hear the news I have to tell you – maybe even dad will be a little bit happy for us and himself._

_You are going to become grandparents._

_Yes, you read right. Grandparents. Apparently, Kryptonian males can make other males pregnant – and Lex and I have found this out first-hand. He's already two months along. We are, of course, not sure of how long a half-alien pregnancy will last, but I check the baby regularly. I can't tell the gender yet, but it's growing in there._

_Lex is happy. His morning sickness has lessened now – before, he didn't just throw up in the mornings; he threw up three times a day. Now it's just some mornings. So he's putting on some of the weight he's lost, thankfully. _

_I hope you will be as happy for the news as I am. I am thrilled to become a father, as I never thought I would get the chance. Send my love to dad and tell him that I miss him._

_Love,_

_Your son_

-- --

**_Part 3_**

-- --

Ten months and counting.

Lex groaned and buried his head in his pillow.

"Clark, I _hate_ you," he moaned, clutching his bloated belly for a minute before pushing himself off the bed, the need to use the restroom taking over. He waddled – waddled! A Luthor didn't _waddle_! – to the bathroom and pulled down his pajama bottoms, sighing contently as his need to pee was relieved.

It was two in the morning. It was his first time getting up this night; he most likely had at least one more, if not two more, times to get up to pee. He wasn't getting nearly enough sleep and anyone who looked at him could tell, he knew. There were shadows beneath his eyes, his skin was pale – even more so than usual – and he looked over all exhausted.

Being pregnant with a half-alien, half-human child was not a particularly good experience. It had been fine in the beginning, once the morning sickness had stopped. Back then, he'd had more energy than ever before; it seemed like the baby shared his energy with him. He had also been hornier than ever and the sex had been absolutely amazing.

He'd been lucky, he supposed. He hadn't started showing until the middle of his sixth month. He and Clark had actually been worried that something was wrong, but as Clark did regular scans on Lex's belly, he could tell that the baby lived and grew in there; he was just smaller than human babies were. It was during one of those scans that Clark had discovered that it actually was a 'he'.

"We're having a boy," Clark had said before giving him one of his thousand watt-smiles.

Lex's eyes had grown huge. "We're having a boy?" He had barely even recognized his own voice.

Clark had taken him in his arms and hugged him tight. "Yes, we are."

That's when the pregnancy had become real in Lex's mind. Up until then, it had just been words. It had been Clark's words, telling him that the morning sickness and the sudden wooziness had been because he was carrying a baby inside of him. It had been Clark's eyes, watching his stomach intently as he ex-rayed Lex's body – but Lex had never seen it, never gotten any proof of it. He didn't know why Clark's telling him that they were having a boy was any more proof than any of the other words he'd said, but— it just had been.

Lex had first felt the flutter of their baby in the womb a few weeks later. He hadn't known it then; it had been weak and only lasted for a second or two, but when it happened again a few days later and then more and more often after that, he realized that it was their active boy playing around in his stomach.

He'd been amazed; there were no other words for it. When Clark was gone, out on Superman saving-business and Lex was in his office at LexCorp, and he had a few moments left to himself when no one demanded anything of him, he would often put his hands on his belly. Around his sixth month, his belly had started getting warmer and slightly harder. Lex noticed every day, how his skin stretched as the baby needed more room. It went excruciatingly slow, though. The hopes of a normal, human nine-month pregnancy had started going out the window for real at that point. In his seventh month, closing on eight, Lex could still easily hide his only slightly round belly beneath a shirt.

Clark would lie at night with his head on Lex's stomach. With his super-hearing, Clark had no problem hearing the little one's fast heartbeat, as well as Lex's slower.

"It's calming to listen to," Clark always claimed.

By the ninth month, Lex started getting trouble hiding his growing stomach from the public. He'd always been skinny, just like his father, and to have his stomach rounding up suddenly— well, pictures of him were in a magazine just after he'd entered his tenth month.

'Luthor getting fat?' had been the headline of a not-so-nice article.

Lex had answered by suing the magazine and spending an _incredibly_ hot night with Clark, during which Clark told him just how amazing he was and how gorgeous his changing body was.

Lex stumbled back to bed. Clark was nowhere to be seen; he'd left earlier the day before to help at some natural disaster or other. Lex didn't know what kind it was and he was too exhausted to care. He rubbed his hand absentmindedly against his belly. He'd looked at pictures of pregnant women and as he looked down at himself now and compared his belly to those pictures, he looked as though he was in his fifth, perhaps sixth month.

He sincerely hoped that didn't mean that that he would be pregnant for another six months – he would surely die before it was over in that case.

-- --

**_Part 4_**

-- --

_Mom,_

_Still no sign of a baby, unfortunately. Lex has just entered his eleventh month and he's getting grouchier and grouchier. Not that I blame him. _

_His stomach actually makes him look like he's pregnant now, maybe in his sixth month by female, human standard. He's not big, not like some of the pictures I've seen, but... I'm rambling, aren't I? I'm just so excited, and I have no one to talk to about it. One of the other guys at the Daily Planet is going to be a dad soon and he can't stop talking about it. Of course, the person carrying his child is a woman and he's not an alien, so for him it's just to chatter on about it. I would like to do that. _

_Lex is having problems explaining it away at work. No one dares to ask, of course – there's a fair amount of pregnancy hormones involved, as well as Lex's usual personality (though don't let him know I said that) – unless they want their head bitten off, but... His stomach looks a bit strange, for anyone who doesn't know – which is everyone. He knows it, too, which does nothing for his mood. _

_I wouldn't change things for the world, but I would at the same time do anything to make it easier for him. I wish it had been me that had been pregnant, sometimes, because he gets so frustrated when he's tired all the time and his belly is in the way and his employees look at him. It's lucky that Lionel is dead; I don't think he would have rested until he knew what was going on._

_But then at other times, I've seen Lex sitting in his office with his hands on his belly and this look of pure contentment on his face, and I know he wouldn't want to change things either. _

_Oh, I'm rambling again. Sorry. I just need to get it out._

_Send my love to dad. I love you and miss you both._

_Love,_

_Your son_

-- --

**_Part 5_**

-- --

Their glasses clinked together.

"Twelve months," Clark said, giving Lex a pain-filled smile.

"Whoopee," Lex said un-enthusiastically. He looked down at his swollen midsection. "You know, little one, whenever you feel like making an entrance—please do."

And just like that, Lex doubled over.

"Lex!" Clark said, rushing to his side to hold him before he fell to the ground.

Lex was breathing heavily, in pained, short gasps. "Ex-ray— me," he said between gasps.

Clark, his eyes wide with fear, did as Lex had asked. "He's turned," Clark said. "And your body— it's changed. There's a— a birthing canal leading from the sac where he's lying down between your legs. I— I think he wants to be born!"

"No kidding, genius," Lex hissed at him.

Clark didn't take any notice of the harsh words; he knew Lex was in pain and all he could think of was to relieve him of it. In the blink of an eye, Clark had picked Lex up and taken him to their bedroom. He placed Lex gently on the covers, then helped him off with his pants.

"Your pants are soaked," Clark said.

"The water broke at the first contraction," Lex said and then screamed as another contraction grabbed hold of him. "Fuck— this— _hurts_," he hissed, grabbing Clark's hand and squeezing until his hand turned white.

"I know, I'm sorry," Clark said.

"Don't be— sorry," Lex said. "Just get him— out of me."

A white-faced Clark nodded and forced Lex to let go of his hand. He moved down to between Lex's legs. As he'd seen when he'd scanned Lex's body, a slit had formed just below Lex's penis. It was wet, but impossibly small. There was no way that a baby would pass through there.

"You have to wait, Lex," Clark said, reaching out so that Lex could hold his hand again. He scanned Lex's body again. "The baby is turned right, but he's not far enough down for you to start pushing yet, I think. Your, uh, hole— isn't big enough yet; he won't be able to pass through."

Lex nodded, his face still scrunched up in pain after the last contraction. They were coming close together. Clark was understandably unsure of what to do – in the pregnancy books he'd read, it had said that the birth would start out with the contractions far apart and then they'd come closer and closer together as the female's body was prepared for the actual birth.

But Lex wasn't female and the child he was carrying wasn't more than half-human.

Lex's scream brought Clark back to reality.

"Clark— I _need_ to push," he said, panting heavily, his voice laced with pain. "I can't— he— it _hurts_."

Clark ex-rayed him again. "No," he said, "it's too early. You're not ready."

He let go of Lex and moved at super-speed to retrieve towels, both wet and dry ones. Returning to Lex's side almost before he noticed Clark was gone, he wiped Lex's sweaty forehead with one of the wet towels. Lex relaxed fractionally.

"Thank you," he mumbled, closing his eyes.

"Focus on breathing, Lex," Clark said, remembering what he'd read in one of the many books. "In, out."

It worked for a grand total of ten seconds, before another contraction overtook Lex's body and he screamed again. Clark watched Lex's belly; the skin rippled as the baby moved within, wanting out. He ex-rayed his lover again, finding that the baby had moved further down. Wiping Lex's forehead one more time, Clark slipped down between Lex's legs again. The slit had become larger, far larger than before. Clark remembered that females would dilate ten centimeters before giving birth. Lex looked about eight.

The next contraction had Lex throwing his head back, his eyes rolling up so that Clark only saw the whites.

"Lex!" Clark said, grabbing Lex's hand.

"I need— to push," Lex gasped, panting even heavier than before.

"Okay," Clark said, his face pale. "With the next contraction, push."

Lex's face was gray, but he nodded determinedly. When the next contraction hit just seconds later, Lex screamed and his face scrunched together, as he tried to push his son out of his body.

"Aargh!" he screamed, and it sounded to Clark as though he continued forever. Clark could see the baby's small head now, pushing through the slit. The slit looked too small, the baby's head too big. Clark was frightened to death for both his lover and their baby, but he knew he couldn't show it.

"Breathe, Lex, wait for the next one," he said.

Lex did as he was told, his chest heaving with every hitched breath.

The next contraction came and Lex pushed again. Suddenly, the baby's head was out and Clark held around his son's neck with shaking, gentle fingers. "Again, Lex," he coached as the next contraction overtook his lover. It didn't take a scientist to figure out that the shoulders were the hardest part of all; even on a baby, the shoulders were the broadest part of the body.

And then, suddenly, with more of Lex's screams echoing in the apartment, their son slipped out of his father's body. Bloody and squiggling, he lay in his other father's hands. His cry was high-pitched, his small arms waving in the air.

"We have— he's—" Clark said, unable to form a complete sentence.

Lex, still panting heavily, lifted his head from the bed. "Dry him off and wrap him up, Clark," he said, crying out again as his body began working on the after-birth.

Clark did as Lex had told him, holding his son as carefully as if he was made of finest glass. He wiped the blood off his son's body, counted the fingers and toes, checked that he was breathing. A more thorough scan of his child's body would come later; now, he had to get back to Lex.

The sight of Lex pushing out the afterbirth was something Clark could have lived without, but it was part of his son's birth and since Lex had to go through it, Clark would gladly help him. He disposed of the bloody placenta and goo that followed – Clark didn't know what any of it was called, really – and then he placed their son on Lex's chest, sitting down at Lex's head.

Lex was still getting his breathing under control and his hands shook as he reached out for his son, but when he saw the little baby, his face split into an amazed grin.

"We did it," he breathed, awestruck. "Hello, little one. I'm Lex, your father, and this is Clark, your other father. We've been waiting such a long time for you."

Their son looked up at them, his eyes unfocused as all newborns, pursed his lips slightly and then his eyes fell shut as he fell asleep, most likely exhausted from his trip into the world.

After an exchange of 'I love you's, Lex also fell asleep with the little one still on his chest and Clark's arms around him.

-- --

**_Part 6_**

-- --

_Mom,_

_You are grandparents. Lex gave birth to a perfectly healthy little boy last night. We're naming him Connor Jonathan Luthor. The birth went well; exceptionally so considering that we didn't have the slightest idea of how it was going to work. Lex is sleeping again and I've just fed Connor and put him down for a nap. _

_If you'd like to meet your grandson, just say the word and I'll come and pick you up. Send dad my love._

_Love,_

_Your son_

-- --

**END**

-- --

Hope you liked, please leave a review if you have the time.


End file.
